


【兰历/微乔樱】Lovesick

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 第七话衍生，有微乔樱，关于放学后和好的DK组
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 7





	【兰历/微乔樱】Lovesick

春夏交接的时候总是阴雨连绵，沉闷的天气像给人的心里封上了一道枷锁。盯着教室外一缕发着新芽的枝条，睡眠不足的历努力活动着大脑让自己保持清醒不要睡过去。  
  
可是满脑子还是那家伙的事。  
  
——明明是兰加破坏约定在先，自己只是做出了对失约者的正常举动，但为什么这之后却觉得心情和这天气一样烦闷呢？  
  
感受到来自旁边的目光，装作什么都没有注意到，历低头看着课本，书上的文字却完全没有进到脑子里，反而让思绪更加混乱成结然后昏睡了过去。  
  
“上课不要睡觉！”讲台上的老师提高了音量，一下把历弄清醒了，“我们来发一下期中考试的试卷，不及格的同学请自觉参加放学后的补习。”  
  
历的心里咯噔了一下。前一阵子忙于S的比赛还有指导兰加滑滑板，学业方面基本可以说是毫无进展，等念到他的名字的时候忐忑地接过来他的试卷，上面是一个大大的50分。唉……不知道兰加那家伙怎么样，他也和自己情况类似，全身心放在了滑板上，估计也没怎么认真完成课业。  
  
放学的铃声响了起来，周围的同学们陆陆续续走出了教室，历有种不好的预感，该不会只有自己不及格吧？长叹了一口气趴在桌子上，教室没一会儿就变得空空荡荡，扭头看了一眼发现旁边的兰加也依然没有离开座位。  
  
果然吗……兰加滑起滑板比自己还要疯，看来也没把心思用在学业上。  
  
可是刚刚经历过那样的争吵，结果现在还要独处，实在是太尴尬了。  
  
“你们两个，走之前把这份额外的作业做完交给我，参考课本35~56页内容。”老师看到其他人都已经走出了教室，带着不及格学生的专属作业走到了最后面这一排，把两份作业分给了两人，“允许互相讨论，做到80分就算你们过，否则明天继续。”  
  
“是……”历无精打采地应和着，兰加则点了点头开始认真地看书。  
  
老师布置完作业就走出了教室，空荡荡的教室只剩下两个人，连笔掉在地上的声音都很明显。  
  
历只觉得有些尴尬，完全看不进去课本，更别说完成作业了，尽量控制着不去看兰加那边但还是没忍住，结果一扭头发现兰加倒是一直在注视着自己这边。  
  
最后还是兰加先开口了。  
  
“……历，你会吗？”  
  
“呃……完全不。”  
  
又是一阵沉默。。  
  
怎么办，总不能就这么待到晚上吧，完不成的话明天还要继续。历想到明天晚上还有S的比赛，虽然跟兰加说自己不会一起去，但果然还是想去看啊。  
  
可是如果这时先开口，不是显得像个笨蛋一样吗。  
  
连绵的雨让教室里的空气也变得沉闷，呼吸都不是很畅快，趴在桌子上甚至能闻到潮湿的气味，试图打开书本第35页开始阅读，但还是不在状态。  
  
“历。”兰加回头看他，“要不这样，你来看35到45页，我来看46到56页。”  
  
“啊……好的。”  
  
总这么拖着也不是办法，点头同意了兰加的提议，开始认真看起了课本。一开始有点困难，不过逐渐也理解了一些，毕竟头脑不笨，这部分的内容也没有很难，不及格纯粹是因为没有在学习罢了。  
  
在进行到一半的时候伸了伸懒腰，结果发现旁边的兰加正全神贯注地注视着自己，被这种视线搞得有点不好意思，历别过头回避着他的目光，为了转移注意力问他，“你看完了吗？”  
  
“嗯。”兰加点点头。  
  
“啊……好快。”历赶紧中止了休息时间，继续看着自己的部分。  
  
结果兰加并没有回过头去，历实在忍不住了抬头看着他说，“那个、兰加，可以不要看我这边了吗？好容易分心。”  
  
“诶？可是我也没有别的事情了，相关的功课也做完了。”  
  
兰加在某些时刻确实天然呆得过分，丝毫没有意识到自己的视线对历有些困扰，不过被这么抱怨了一下还是回过头去看自己的书本了。  
  
该说天才总是什么都擅长吗？哪怕是做功课，兰加也比自己的速度要快上一些。不免又想到了两人滑滑板时候的场景，明明是那么难的动作兰加总是轻松就能完成，而自己则几乎一次都做不到。原本以为这种不公平自己慢慢就会接受，甚至把它当成动力，但果然不是那么容易啊。  
  
而且，从始至终，为了这件事烦恼的也只有自己而已，简直就像单相思一样啊。那个兰加，不论在哪里都是那么耀眼，如果他是光，那自己就是影子，不过是陪衬罢了，甚至说是困扰。那些旁人刺耳的称呼在脑海里久久回旋，历只觉得一阵阵的烦闷。  
  
“你拿去吧。”兰加小心翼翼地戳了戳历，递给了他一个本子。  
  
“诶？”历这才回过神来，果然一做功课就忍不住地走神。  
  
“我做好了，感觉……80分应该没问题的样子。”兰加犹豫了一下，又补充道，“明天的比赛，你还想去看的吧？”  
  
“啊，谢谢……”历接了过来，上面已经密密麻麻写好了答案。  
  
  
  
“通过了，明天不用补习了。”老师检查了一番两人的试卷下了结论，但仍然很不放心，“以后上课要好好听讲，尤其是你，喜屋武同学，不要总是睡觉。”  
  
“好的好的。”历连连答应着，反思了一下最近上课睡觉的频率确实有些高了。  
  
黄昏的光辉洒进教室，多亏了兰加的帮忙才能早点回去，但即使吵架后有了交流，二人之间还是略显尴尬。有些事情，果然是没有那么容易化解的。  
  
对历来说，是被破坏的约定。对于兰加来说，是和强者竞争的执念。  
  
默默收拾好书包的兰加坐在那里，没有要走的样子，似乎是在等着历。  
  
“兰加，你先走吧……我还有些事，先不回家了。”  
  
“啊、好的。”  
  
结果还是选择了逃避。  
  
  
在教室多呆了一会儿的历，走出校园后发着呆不知不觉来到了一家拉面店，还正好是上次和兰加一起来的那家。犹豫了一下，感觉到肚子已经开始不停响叫着，历还是走了进去要了碗面。  
  
“哟，怎么，心情不好啊？兰加呢？”  
  
心不在焉的历这才意识到旁边就是Joe，赶忙打了个招呼。  
  
“啊，Joe，还好啦，兰加先回家了。”  
  
“你们闹别扭了？”  
  
Joe无意间的一针见血戳中了他的痛处，历没有说话，只是用勺子在拉面中间不停搅拌着，算是默认了。  
  
“你们年轻人啊——”Joe一把揽住了他的肩膀，“总是纠结在一些小事上。”  
  
“才不是小事！对我来说，很重要。”历低着头，停下来搅拌拉面汤，情绪更加低落了一些。  
  
“以过来人的经验，无非就是破坏了约定、之类的吧？”Joe放开了他的肩膀，似乎在回忆着以前的事情面带笑容，“有时候呢，各退一步也没什么不好的，这是成年人的做法。”  
  
“那，Joe之前是怎么做的？”历忍不住问道。  
  
“两个人有争执是再正常不过的了。毕竟每个人都有自己的执念，哪怕再怎么劝说也不会改变——”Joe拍了拍他的肩膀，“我高中年代也像你这样过，但是呢，固执有时候也是让一个人充满魅力的地方。”  
  
魅力吗？  
  
兰加兴奋滑着滑板的样子只比自己更甚，刚开始看他那样自然是开心的——有人能和自己一起。但是渐渐地就像是被甩开了一样，在不知不觉中，有了一道不可逾越的鸿沟。兰加对于滑板的执念也比自己想象中更甚，为此不惜破坏约定，这也算魅力的一环吗？  
  
见历沉默不语，吃完拉面的Joe站起来最后鼓励地拍了拍他，“有些矛盾啊，不解决只会愈演愈烈。”  
  
假如再也不能和兰加一起——  
  
不就又回到了一个人滑滑板，一个人埋头研究，没有人倾听自己的时光吗？扪心自问，那是他最不想要的结果。  
  
历朝Joe绽开一个和往常一样的爽朗笑容，“我知道了。”  
  
结果没得到Joe的一个回答或者告别，这显然不像他的作风，历回头一看，咦那不是Cherry吗？这两个人印象中关系很差来着。  
  
“哟，好久不见啊，四眼。”Joe一看到Cherry似乎就忘了还没有和这边的后辈道别，径直笑嘻嘻走了过去。  
  
“要不是已经点好了面，我现在就想换一家店，混蛋大猩猩。”Cherry掏出折扇抵在面前，阻止了他继续接近。  
  
“喂，在可爱的后辈面前，不要说这么不和谐的话啊。”  
  
历也准备离开了，路过两人只得尴尬地笑笑，“那我先走了……谢谢你，Joe。”  
  
Cherry看着历的背影，又用怀疑的目光打量了下Joe，“你该不是又在误导他吧？”  
  
“啊？怎么可能，我只是在传授人生经验而已。”Joe一脸无辜。  
  
“那只能说他找错了人。”Cherry自顾自坐了下来，对历选择错了倾听对象表示很遗憾。  
  
  
有些矛盾，不解决只会愈演愈烈——  
  
历沉默着走回家，想着在拉面店里Joe的一番话。没错，他确实还在生气，还在质疑为什么兰加要失约，宁可违背诺言也要去和爱抱梦比赛。但同时，他又想起来兰加的另一句承诺。  
  
“我是不会放弃滑板的。”  
  
这点他有理由相信，兰加对于滑板的执念本身就远超他的理解，甚至已经想象不出兰加不滑滑板的模样。说实话是羡慕的，有那么高的天分，又热爱着滑板，自己充其量只是带他入门的那个人而已，没什么资格站在他旁边。  
  
但是、兰加呢？  
  
即便最近几天被拒绝了许多次，仍然坚持不懈地每天来找他，哪怕每次得到的都只是一句「抱歉」。兰加毫无疑问，只是想和他一起滑滑板而已吧。  
  
历躺在床上盯着天花板陷入沉思。  
  
「每个人都有自己的执念。」  
  
他又何尝不是呢？他的执念，只是不愿意失去和自己滑滑板的伙伴，才因此和兰加产生了冲突。但因为这个原因，而失去了挚友，是不是本末倒置了呢？  
  
想起来第一次在外面遇到兰加，他只是呆呆看着他滑着滑板充满好奇。  
  
后来勉强站在了滑板上，每天一起在学校或是校外练习，一开始转弯总是不成功，甚至直直撞在了学校的墙上。  
  
再后来……他的技术越来越好，有一天开始，已经完全达到了自己所不能企及的高度。  
  
见识过爱抱梦之后，拉着小拇指立下了约定。  
  
再然后……约定被打破。  
  
但是、果然还是不想失去啊。  
  
  
  
「明天，要一起去S吗？」  
  
  
  
听到手机提示音的兰加立马打开了短信，久违露出了一个微笑。  
  
「好啊，那就在你家门口见吧。」  
  
  
  
第二天也依旧下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，不过S的比赛还是会正常举办，预计到了晚上雨就会停止。这样的天气真是让人难受，历带着滑板冲出家门的时候完全无视了身后妈妈的「你怎么不带把伞」的疑问，一出门果然兰加已经等在那里了。  
  
不是踩在滑板上，而是一只手横抱着滑板，一只手撑着伞。  
  
“嗨，历。”兰加朝他挥了挥手。  
  
“兰加，你来了啊。”  
  
历走到了他旁边，兰加自然地把伞撑到了两人中间，“今天地上还有点湿，走过去吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
那些青春期无法言说的情绪终归还是没有完全消解，历看着兰加想道。不知道以后是不是还会有这样的争吵，但他所想的，只是能一直和他这么一起而已，哪怕被说「跟屁虫」什么的……果然还是，不想分开啊。  
  
雨基本已经停了，浓重的乌云逐渐散开，夜晚的月光给地面染上一层清辉。不过兰加似乎并没有意识到雨停，仍然撑着伞。  
  
就这样似乎也不错，历笑了笑。  
  
这样二人一起的时刻，希望永远不要有结束的一天。  
  
  
END


End file.
